Tirano contra tirano
by Laura Paty
Summary: ¿Dos tiranos que se encuentran pueden realmente expresar sus emociones?


Un tipo temido y aterrador caminaba por los pasillos de la facultad, aquel hombre que había estudiado su licenciatura en agricultura y estaba realizando su maestría. Todo el mundo solía temerle por sus desplantes y ese mal genio que parecía intimidar hasta algunos profesores. Sobresaliente en inteligencia, a tal grado que había sido asignado a un laboratorio de investigación, el cual no compartía con nadie, siempre prefería trabajar solo. Así era al menos hasta que ese amargado hombre llamado Morinaga Tetsuhiro se había fijado en la investigación de Tatsumi Souichi, en la universidad de Nagoya.

Muchos se preguntaban porque un chico tan atractivo como Tetsuhiro, podría ser un amargado neurótico, pero todo tenía explicación y una bastante triste. Con tan sólo dieciséis años había sido descubierto por su hermano mayor, Morinaga Kunihiro con Masaki Junya su mejor amigo, en una posición comprometedora. Su hermano mayor sintió un profundo desagrado de saber que su pequeño hermano era gay y le dijo palabras hirientes a ambos, pero después lo pensó bien y se guardó aquella noticia de sus padres.

A pesar de que Kunihiro no dijo nada sobre la condición de Tetsuhiro, Masaki al sentirse despreciado, corrió el rumor de que había sido seducido por el menor de los Morinagas. Sin embargo Kunihiro salió a defender el honor de su hermano y lo protegió a pesar de despreciar en parte que le gustaran los hombres. Por esas razones sus padres nunca supieron la verdad sobre Tetsuhiro, pero suponían que algo raro había con él por esos modos de hablar, su forma de dirigirse y caminar.

Cada vez que pudieron, lo regañaron para que se corrigiera y Kunihiro no hizo más que intentar explicarle de la forma más amable que pudo, que no era algo bueno eso de seguir la senda que decepcionaría a todo el mundo.

Aquél rumor que refutó Kunihiro en la casa Morinaga, no pudo ser acallado en su pequeño pueblo, no valía nada la palabra de los Morinaga contra la de los Junya que eran influyentes y que estaban muy indignados.

El pequeño Masaki intentó suicidarse, de manera que todo apuntó sobre Tetsuhiro y las personas se volvieron crueles, siempre despreciando a los que son distintos, sólo por el hecho de que nunca entendieron que no todos tenían la facultad de mimetizarse y formar parte de una masa.

De esa forma que Tetsuhiro creció alejado de los demás, despreciado por las otras personas y reprimido en su hogar sobre su orientación sexual. No dejaron de observarlo y regañarlo para que no fuera lo que solían decir por todas partes.

Él mismo, luego de percatarse que sus padres se separaron de amistades por su causa o por las miradas de desagrado en las calles al caminar con su familia, pensó que debía corregirse y aceptar lo que solían decirle: Que un día llegaría una linda mujer que conquistaría su corazón. Pero habían pasado ya bastantes años y no era más un adolescente, había crecido sin un buen amigo, constantemente vigilado y protegido por sus padres y hermano. Jamás había podido experimentar algo más allá de lo que había vivido al lado de Masaki y de cierta forma le confortaba estar lejos de todo el mundo.

Todos esos problemas lo habían hecho un tanto distante de los demás y bastante grosero. De alguna forma debía defenderse de los ataques de las personas, por esa razón se vio orillado a aprender defensa personal y destacó también en el aikido. Gracias al deporte, nadie tenía la osadía de contradecirlo, ni molestarlo y bastaba una mirada fiera para alejar a cualquiera que le dirigiera alguna palabra.

Morinaga creció entonces y la universidad le dio la oportunidad de desarrollarse intelectualmente, su futuro lo vislumbró como una persona que podría trascender en la ciencia. Por curiosidad, justo cuando estaba comenzando su maestría, una de las revistas de ciencia universitarias, traía un artículo sobre una investigación que le resultó por demás interesante, era realmente afín a lo que él realizaba y le intrigó mucho más que el autor de la misma, había probado algo que él se había planteado en su tesis de licenciatura.

Afortunadamente para Tetsuhiro, había un correo electrónico al cual podía dirigirse y además estaba el nombre del aquél investigador tan inteligente.

Se sintió envidioso, pero su curiosidad científica lo hizo enviar un correo electrónico y al cabo de algunos días recibió una respuesta ante sus dudas.

Tatsumi Souichi era ese investigador y justo esa noche, curioso había respondido el correo electrónico a Tetsuhiro, que lo había asombrado por la forma en la que sus dudas parecían ser por demás interesantes. Ese chico con cabellera larga y rubia que también estaba a cargo de un laboratorio en la universidad de Nagoya, de pronto se le hizo costumbre intercambiar datos y partes de sus mismas investigaciones.

Souichi estaba realmente interesando en cómo ese muchacho dos años menor, pudiera ser tan inteligente para hablar casi a su nivel, y cada día esperó por conversar con él algunas horas por medios electrónicos. Al principio no tenían conversaciones más allá de las profesionales, hasta que de pronto ambos comenzaron a quejarse de sus vidas y se volvieron amigos a larga distancia. La única cosa que podía tranquilizar al par de tiranos, era una larga charla por las noches.

Un año completo transcurrió de que se conocieran por internet y fue así que por casualidad, Morinaga dio con una hipótesis que cautivó por completo a Tatsumi, no podía parar de imaginar la utilidad de aquél descubrimiento. Tal era su afán que no tuvo más que preguntar en su charla nocturna:

 _— ¿Morinaga crees que podría unirme a ti en esa investigación?_

Tetsuhiro lo pensó unos instantes, no tenía idea si soportaría tener a otra persona compartiendo su laboratorio, pero de pronto llegó otro mensaje con aquello que Souichi tenía pensado sobre aquella hipótesis y se vio encantado. Sin duda no podría llevar a cabo todo, sin la ayuda del tipo que no conocía en persona, pero que siendo tan inteligente le sería de utilidad tenerlo, por lo que respondió:

 _— De acuerdo._

 _— Pero quiero que llevemos la investigación en partes iguales. Será un descubrimiento conjunto. Lo haremos legal y llevaré un contrato redactado por mí._

 _— ¡Qué dices! Es mi trabajo, no compartiré el crédito._

 _— Entonces olvídalo, no voy a trabajar sin recibir crédito por mi esfuerzo. Además recuerda que te he ayudado en otras ocasiones._

 _— Pero yo también lo he hecho contigo._

Unos minutos quedaron sin escribir nada ambos, pensaron en lo que tenían entre manos y que podría ser sin lugar a dudas un descubrimiento potencialmente redituable, no sólo económicamente, sino que les traería fama. Tetsuhiro respiró un par de veces nervioso, salió al balcón de su habitación y volvió respondiendo:

 _— De acuerdo, si esto funciona nos iremos a mitades y más te vale que ese contrato esté en perfecto orden o no firmaré._

 _— Tenlo por seguro, soy una persona de fiar._

La mañana siguiente, Souichi le comunicó al profesor encargado del área de investigación, que tenía un importante descubrimiento en Fukuoka con un colega. Le dieron permiso de marcharse ese semestre y presentar los trabajos pertinentes a sus materias del doctorado por medios electrónicos. No obstante la universidad no se haría responsable con ninguno de sus gastos y su beca no podría cubrir un departamento con manutención. Tampoco tenía ahorros para solventar nada. Esa noche tristemente llegó hasta su computadora portátil:

 _— No podré ir, la universidad me ha dado el permiso, pero no pagarán mis gastos._

Morinaga al leer esas palabras se enfadó, no podía perder la oportunidad de tener al único que podría hacerlo llevar a cabo todo el proyecto. Su orgullo se hizo a un lado con tal de que pudiera quizá tener el capital para poner su propio negocio y alejarse de todas las personas.

 _— No quisiera pero puedo ofrecerte hospedaje y en mi casa nunca falta la comida. Tenemos habitaciones de sobra. Sólo paga tu boleto de avión._

 _— ¿Estás seguro de que no les molesta?_

 _— A ellos no creo, a mí sí me parece un abuso, sin embargo necesito tu ayuda en este proyecto. Si todo sale bien la universidad nos remunerará y podrás pagarme la hospitalidad._

 _— De acuerdo, entonces será un préstamo._

 _— Me parece bien. ¿Entonces desde cuándo vendrás?_

 _— Mañana empacaré y seguramente estaré ahí este fin de semana._

Ambos chicos intercambiaron números telefónicos con tal de utilizarlos para poder encontrarse en el aeropuerto de la ciudad. De igual forma, Tetsuhiro habló con el profesor encargado de su área y consiguió el permiso para tener esa investigación compartida con alguien ajeno a esa universidad.

El fin de semana llegó rápidamente y Souichi dejó a su pequeña hermana en manos de su querida Tía Matsuda, ya que no tenía madre y su padre era un investigador de insectos en otro continente. Además de que su hermano menor se encontraba viviendo, muy a su pesar, en América al lado de su amante masculino. Razón por la que odiaba a los homosexuales, eso y que un profesor asistente intentó ultrajarlo, de lo cual se salvó a duras penas.

Pero Tatsumi no era el único homofóbico tirano, por más extraño que fuera, Morinaga odiaba tanto a los homosexuales como él, todo eso puesto que acabó por renegar de sus deseos y odiaba a esa parte suya como a los que podían ser libres para vivir de esa forma que le parecía repulsiva y sucia.

Por la tarde, la llamada esperada llegó al teléfono de Tetsuhiro, su nuevo colega arribó al aeropuerto esperando por ser recogido y de inmediato se apresuró a pedir a su madre el automóvil y partieron juntos a recoger al chico. Su madre era bastante aprensiva y siempre procuraba ir con él a todas partes, mucho más al saber que sería por recoger al huésped que tendrían por un largo tiempo viviendo en su casa. Tetsuhiro le fastidiaba tener que ir con su madre, puesto que en general prefería estar solo, a pesar de ello a regañadientes partió con ella y ambos arribaron al aeropuerto.

Tetsuhiro caminó al lado de su madre directo a la sala de espera con tal de encontrarse con su nuevo compañero de laboratorio, sin saber realmente como era físicamente. No se le había ocurrido preguntar por señas particulares como el color de cabello, estatura entre otras. Se detuvieron buscando por ahí en las personas sentadas con sus maletas. De pronto Souichi que leía un libro alzó la vista y se toparon ambos en un choque de miradas que les detuvo un breve instante la realidad. Ninguno entendió a que se debía esa intriga que les había causado el ver a un extraño, así que simplemente evadieron ese pequeño momento y ambos al mismo tiempo pensaron en llamar al otro. Por esa razón las llamadas no pudieron entrar, ya que ambos estaban ocupando el teléfono al mismo tiempo.

La poca paciencia de los dos chicos se acabó en el primer intento, así que mandaron un mensaje simultáneo:

«Dónde rayos estás». De parte de Souichi.

« Me haces venir al aeropuerto y te pones a usar el maldito teléfono para que no te pueda localizar». De parte de Morinaga.

Zumbaron ambos al instante y como estaban uno frente al otro, aquella coincidencia no podía ser más que lo que esperaron.

— ¿Tu eres Morinaga no es así? — Preguntó Souichi.

— ¡Quién más podría ser! ¡Vamos que no quiero que me cobren más del estacionamiento!

— Disculpe los modales de mi hijo joven Tatsumi. Me presento, soy Morinaga Suki y mi hijo me ha comentado su situación, por lo que es bienvenido a quedarse el tiempo que lo requiera.

Souichi al recibir la cálida mano de la mujer mayor que parecía sentirse feliz de tener un invitado, devolvió el gesto y respondió:

— Soy Tatsumi Souichi, por favor cuide de mí.

— Si ya terminaron con esos protocolos inútiles, me gustaría volver a casa que tengo cosas que leer y supongo que él tiene que desempacar sus maletas. — Interrumpió Tetsuhiro con enfado.

— Vamos hijo, compórtate un poco delante de tu invitado.

— No te preocupes por él madre, este tipo es igual que yo, supongo que quiere llegar a revisar mis apuntes y lo que he fundamentado.

Con un gesto de amabilidad hacia la mujer por recordarle a su propia madre al reprender a Tetsuhiro, respondió:

— Gracias por sus amables palabras Señora Morinaga, aunque de cierta forma su hijo tiene razón y deseo revisar sus apuntes. Pero usted es una mujer sin duda con excelentes modales y además es grato saber que no seré una molestia.

— Por supuesto que no es molestia, mi hijo me habló de lo importante que es esta investigación, que podría llevarlos a volverse económicamente independientes a su corta edad.

Tetsuhiro los miró con enfado, procurando controlar su ira, no soportaba ver a su madre adulando a los extraños y mucho menos a un tipo que le preció petulante porque no le dirigió ninguna otra mirada luego de su primer desplante.

— Si se van a poner a charlar yo me retiro y pueden alcanzarme en casa.

— Parece que te has levantado del lado equivocado de la cama. Deberías estar contento de que llegué a ayudarte. — Instó Souichi.

— Por mi puedes regresar por donde viniste.

Ambos fruncieron el ceño y los ojos retadores no esperaron.

— Vamos chicos, calma. Recuerden que son beneficios mutuos y son adultos que pueden tolerarse unas semanas ¿no? ¿Acaso se portarán como un par de chiquillos? Piensen en la fama y el dinero.

El par de tiranos al escuchar aquellas palabras, volvieron en sí y caminaron en silencio hasta el auto. Souichi no fue asistido con sus maletas y tampoco lo pediría por su enorme orgullo, por lo que con trabajo caminó y las colocó en el maletero.

La incomodidad parecía poder cortarse con cuchillo. Hasta que la señora Morinaga decidió preguntar para romper el hielo:

— Muy bien Tatsumi-san, me pregunto que desea para la cena, ya que es nuestro invitado creo que puedo hacer sus platillos favoritos.

— No se preocupe por mí señora, a decir verdad a mí me agradaría probar la cocina tradicional que tienen en este lugar.

— Cuando mi hijo me comentó que vendría un investigador de otra universidad que tiene un laboratorio, supuse que sería un hombre mayor, pero veo que usted es de la edad de mi hijo. ¿Puedo llamarlo por su nombre?

— Soy dos años mayor y claro que puede decirme por mi nombre señora Morinaga, es un gusto conocerla.

La mirada tierna de la madre de Tetsuhiro parecía recordarle cada vez a su propia madre, por ello que no le desagradó escuchar su nombre de labios de esa señora tan amable.

— Su madre debe estar muy orgullosa de usted Souichi-kun. Sin duda tener un hijo por demás inteligente en casa es algo bueno. A mi hijo sólo le falta tener una buena esposa y sería perfecto. El problema es su mal genio.

— ¡Madre! No me obligue a responderle. — gritó Morinaga conduciendo más a prisa por su enfado.

Tatsumi intentó calmar la situación pues le pareció desagradable la forma en la que Tetsuhiro le hablaba a aquella señora, por el hecho de que había perdido en la pubertad a su querida madre Hana.

— Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía catorce años, así que no sé lo que pensaría ella de mí.

— Yo creo que sin duda estaría muy orgullosa de usted. — Respondió la mujer.

Arribaron al lugar los tres e instalaron a Souichi que gustoso fue un tanto mimado por la señora, que le preparó varios platillos causando envidia de su propio hijo, ya que Tatsumi parecía sentirse en casa con esa mujer tan amable, incluso lo tomó del hombro y no pudo evitar recordar los tiernos gestos de Hana. Y la señora Suki se sintió conmovida por el chico que no parecía ser tan distante como solía ser Tetsuhiro.

Esa tarde mientras Souichi revisó los apuntes, Morinaga leyó el contrato y luego de mucho revisar, procedió a firmar.

Ambos se encontraron absortos y fascinados uno con el otro. Pensaron que había algo muy distinto en el hombre que los acompañaba esa noche. Tetsuhiro sobretodo no dejó de admirar a su colega que lucía demasiado atractivo, algo en ese hombre le atrajo y renegó de inmediato esa atracción, justificándose en la investigación que iban a realizar. Pero de cuando en cuando los ojos verdes se posaron en el hermoso rostro de su compañero.

La incomodidad de tenerlo en su misma habitación se volvió extraña. Morinaga nunca había tenido a otra persona ajena a su familia en sus aposentos y mucho menos sentado a su lado, así que comenzó a transpirar y respiró profundamente con tal de quitarse de la cabeza esa extraña sensación que le causaba en la nariz el aroma del tipo que tenía a su lado.

— Ya regreso. ¿Dónde dijiste que queda el sanitario?

Souichi se levantó y fue el acabose el observar las caderas y glúteos del aquel. Tetsuhiro pasó frente a él empujándolo con tal de no seguir viéndolo.

— ¡Fíjate como pasas animal! — Gritó Souichi.

— Tú que eres un estorbo Imbécil.

Ambos se miraron con enfado.

— ¿Estás agrediéndome en mi propia casa? — Cuestionó con autoridad Morinaga.

— ¿Y qué es lo que quieres? ¿Que aguante tus insolencias?

— Lo que pasa es que eres un tipo muy frágil, yo ni te toqué.

— ¿Tú crees que eres más fuerte? Veamos quien aguanta más.

— De acuerdo nenita. Pero esto no afectará la relación laboral.

— Por supuesto princesa. Y el primero que suplique por detenerlo deberá aceptar que es un idiota.

— Tenemos un trato. Pero no delante de mamá o papá porque no quiero que vean a mi invitado actuando como un infante.

— Mira quién lo dice…

El siguiente día se dedicaron a leer y revisar algunos libros en la biblioteca de la ciudad que abría de lunes a domingo. Pero no dejaron de referirse el uno al otro con insultos y groserías subidas de tono. Aunque evitaron confrontación física, temían que eso pudiera sobre pasar el límite y llegaran a los golpes. A lo que ambos estaban listos para responder, ya que Souichi también había tomado lecciones de karate con tal de nunca volver a sentirse indefenso con algún abusador.

A pesar de los insultos y groserías, podían trabajar juntos en la biblioteca como un par de buenos colegas. Se ayudaron revisando varios tomos de libros que les resultaron de gran utilidad, sin embargo compitieron por quién podía leer más rápido las páginas, quién memorizaba mejor y por supuesto quien podía comenzar a desarrollar los planteamientos de sus hipótesis de una mejor manera.

El lunes muy temprano partieron a la universidad de Fukuoka, justo ahí, comenzó a ponerse difícil, pues Souichi al ver un falló en Tetsuhiro le dio un golpe en la cabeza, con el que comenzó la guerra en la que ambos pasaron los límites anteriores. A partir de ese momento cada que alguno cometía una leve falta, el otro le propino un coscorrón que los haría prácticamente mirarse con recelo. Aunque las cosas parecían ir mal, no lo eran del todo, dos tiranos locos podían convivir como buenos compañeros e incluso como amigos.

Un mes se fue volando, mucho trabajo, muchas lecturas, muchos golpes, las horas de comida acompañándose y las charlas que se volvieron tan amistosas como solían ser en sus horas en el chat de mensajería de internet. Lo distinto fue que tener una persona para compartir prácticamente los momentos del día, resultó en que los corazones de ambos tiranos se ablandaron un poco y los golpes se volvieron un poco más suaves pero la competencia en casi todos los ámbitos resultó aguerrida. Sin embargo Morinaga era un grado menor que Tatsumi, razón por la cual estaba mucho más especializado su rival y tenía conocimientos que no dudó en presumirle, así que se tornó un reto intelectual para el chico menor y estudiar en todos lados fue fundamental para avanzar a prisa en alcanzar al tipo.

Souichi notó de inmediato la entereza de aquél y en los ratos de estudio en la habitación del chico menor, al observar sus gestos de enfado en las cosas que no comprendía se aproximó curioso.

— Esto se resuelve así Morinaga…

Sobre su cuaderno anotó algunas fórmulas químicas y de inmediato recibió una sonrisa del chico menor. Sus ojos se toparon tan cerca que los latidos pulsaron acelerados. Souichi se sonrojó totalmente y de inmediato Morinaga se enfadó levantándose.

— ¡Por qué demonios me miras así! Pareces de esos tipos raritos. — Gritó Tetsuhiro.

— ¿Yo? Si el que me miraba raro eras tú malnacido homosexual.

Tetsuhiro lo miró con el rencor que guardaba su corazón y lo sujetó de la camisa. Años de ira reprimida lo hicieron desquitarse con su compañero.

— No te atrevas a decirme así. ¡Nunca vuelvas a decirme así!

Souichi lo separó de sí con un empujón y su mirada fiera se hizo notoria:

— ¡Qué diablos te ocurre! Pensé que teníamos un trato, pero si quieres lo detenemos, sólo recuerda que tendrás que aceptar que eres un idiota.

Tetsuhiro reaccionó y se percató de su error, el tirano que vivía en él se apagó y sintió ganas de llorar. Se dio media vuelta con tal de que no viera las lágrimas que salieron a pesar de su resistencia. Nunca había sacado esa ira reprimida y mucho menos contra ese hombre que ahora era su único amigo.

— Lo siento Tatsumi, ¿puedes salir y volver a tu habitación? Necesito estar a solas.

La extraña aura oscura atrajo al instante a Souichi que tocó el hombro de Tetsuhiro, el cual reaccionó agresivo gritando:

— ¡No me toques! Esto se pone demasiado raro y prefiero que marquemos distancia.

Lo soltó pues notó los sentimientos extraños provenir de su colega y puesto que no volteó a que lo mirara. No obstante a su cabeza volvieron las memorias difíciles que tenía superadas, sintió que quizá una cierta identificación podría existir y como a todos, a Souichi le llegó el momento de hablar de algo que jamás había dicho a una sola persona:

— ¡Basta! Hay cosas malas que ocurren a cualquiera. No tienes que autocompadecerte… Hace algunos años un tipo intentó abusar de mí. Me tiró al piso y yo me sentí indefenso, no podía contra su fuerza, pero tuve suerte y logré pegarle en la entrepierna liberándome, entonces lo golpee con una silla y le enterré unas tijeras. Tenía ganas de matarlo pero escapó, entonces me sentí terrible, me odié por provocar en un hombre esas cosas desagradables. Me enfadó que mi cuerpo pudiera causar emociones en alguien de mi mismo género. Para colmo mi hermano menor Tomoe, al poco tiempo conoció un tipo. No se cansó de repetir que lo amaba y yo quise odiarlo por eso, pero también porque lo quiero mucho, tuve que aceptar que el idiota era feliz con el malnacido de Kurokawa. Lo defendió de mí, me pidió que lo golpeara a él y que dejara en paz a su pareja. Fue cuando los dejé tranquilos. Todavía siento repulsión por los homosexuales, a pesar de eso debo reconocer que mi hermano no estaría en mejores manos, no tanto por el tipo, sino porque mi hermano tuvo el valor de hacerme frente por defenderlo, era capaz de sacrificar su propia integridad por él.

Un lloriqueo se escuchó en la habitación, Morinaga comenzó a llorar totalmente acongojado, él nunca tuvo una pareja que lo hubiera defendido como lo hizo Tomoe por Kurokawa. Justo así, que de inmediato volteó y se abrazó de Tatsumi mojando su hombro, sin que lo apartara.

— Vamos ya pasó… — Expresó Souichi con el chico que comenzó a calmarse y se despegó.

— Yo… creo que necesito estar a solas. Agradecería que no dijeras que me has visto así.

Tatsumi salió de la habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta le dijo cabizbajo:

— No he visto nada y tú por supuesto no escuchaste eso que te conté.

— Así es…

Esa noche, las memorias de Tetsuhiro sobre su rechazo y aquella burla a la que su corazón había sido sometido, volvieron para recordarle que no debía sentir aquellas cosas por alguien. Sin importarle, agradeció tener un buen amigo que lo había consolado y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que aquella persona en su pasado no hubiera sido Masaki, sino Souichi. Se recriminó por eso y azotó su cabeza contra la pared para evadir esos pensamientos homosexuales. No iba a aceptar de ninguna forma que pudiera gustarle y repitió que era sucio y desagradable. De igual manera que las cosas no cambiarían así fuera Souichi el que estuviera en el lugar de Masaki, ya que esas relaciones estaban destinadas al fracaso…

A pesar de todo, no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto amado, por primera vez tenía un buen amigo al que no quería perder, justo ahí, en la oscuridad de su habitación, recostado en su cama, cerró sus ojos y pensó que no podía imaginarse el momento en que Souichi tuviera que volver a su casa. Se sintió frustrado, no era correcto retener a un amigo, era demasiado gay tener esa clase de ilusiones. Y se odió a sí mismo, detestó cada sentimiento, cada mirada miel de ese hermoso par de ojos que podían hacer que sus piernas temblaran. Cerró sus ojos y antes de dormir, casi como un suspiro dijo el nombre de esa persona que lo hacía tener pensamientos impropios...

— Souichi…

En la habitación del tiránico Tatsumi, sus sentimientos lo hicieron reflexionar sobre lo que ocurría con su colega, pensó que quizá el secreto que guardaba su corazón podía deberse a un abuso sexual de alguien cercano a él. Sólo algo tan desagradable podría hacerlo tan sombrío, mucho más puesto que no le contó nada sobre su problema, tal vez tenía que ver con ser gay. Además de la forma en la que se estremeció entre sus brazos, casi como si fuera su pequeño hermano. Pero había algo más que afecto fraternal, su único buen amigo que estaba destrozado y herido, lo hacía tener esa necesidad de ayudarlo. Recordó que la sucia experiencia con el tipo desquiciado que intentó abusar de él lo había marcado de cierta forma; entonces procuró recordar como olvidó el sucio aliento en su cuello y las desagradables manos tocando su anatomía. También estaban los sueños en donde todo ocurría nuevamente y lo repugnante que se sintió luego de ellos. En un principio pensó que debía resistirse e intentar zafarse pero cuando se dio cuenta que el hombre era mucho más fuerte, usó la inteligencia y fingió gusto ante ello, por lo que relajó su agarre y gracias a eso pudo golpearlo en la entrepierna. Sin embargo fingir placer ante las repulsivas caricias, le había costado tener pesadillas horribles sobre eso.

No pudo deshacerse de esa inmunda sensación hasta que se le ocurrió tratarse a sí mismo leyendo libros de psicología para superar un abuso sexual, ya que jamás le contaría a otra persona que alguien intentó con él aquello. Al menos nunca tuvo planeado decirle a otra persona, pero Morinaga era distinto, sabía que podía confiar en él y le hacía sentir tantas cosas buenas, que era como estar con su familia junta.

Lo principal para superar ese problema era hablar de ello y Tatsumi lo consiguió escribiendo algunas cartas como si le contara a su madre ese problema, luego las quemó y lentamente terminó de aceptar que hay cosas que no podía controlar, y que a final de cuentas debería hacerse más fuerte para evitar que le ocurriera otra vez. Por esa razón, supuso que debería darle esa sugerencia a su buen amigo, con tal de que dejara de culparse, ya que esa pena tan grande tenía que ver obviamente con sentimientos de culpa.

Al siguiente día muy temprano, todo parecía normal, Tetsuhiro con su ceño fruncido y Souichi serio pero amable con la señora Morinaga. Esa mujer sentía ternura de tener a ese joven como otro hijo. Pensó que un chico que perdiera a su madre estando muy pequeño, necesitaba un poco de afecto, y mucho más ella que tenía un hijo distante y malhumorado.

Todo lo contrario a lo que era normalmente, aparentó Tatsumi delante de la señora. Aunque el chico de cabellos azulados le hacía señas con las manos con tal de sacarlo de quicio sin lograr hacerlo, sólo respondió cuando la mujer se distrajo, con las mismas señas. De igual forma esa misma mañana Tetsuhiro continuó con su fachada, aunque para Souichi era evidente que algo no andaba bien con él.

El inconveniente de no conocer el problema que tenía su buen amigo, fue que procuró ser mucho más amable y tranquilo, tener una aproximación más cercana como sentarse a su lado muy cerca y tocarle la espalda para felicitarlo por sus buenos desempeños.

Morinaga notó de inmediato las aproximaciones y tenerlo tan cerca, oler su cabello largo, recibir gratificaciones por su trabajo y algunos detalles que tuvo con él, hacían reaccionar esa parte suya que clamaba por salir y besar esos labios hermosos y sugerentes que se mecían frente a él, al ritmo de las palabras en la boca de Souichi.

El trabajo entre ambos continuó siendo igual, y sus juegos de coscorrones continuaron. Dos días pasaron luego de su problema y ese fin de semana decidieron comprar algunas bebidas alcohólicas, a razón de que los padres de Morinaga habían salido de viaje un par de días a visitar una tía y por supuesto que su hermano mayor tenía un par de meses de vivir con su esposa. Así que tenían la casa para ellos solos, y Tetsuhiro no solía beber, puesto que detestaba tener que encontrarse con personas que lo miraran raro en bares, odiaba a los demás y no quería compañía. Pero esa noche, tenía la oportunidad de compartir una noche de copas con su mejor y único amigo.

Se sentaron en la sala con las bebidas, y comida rápida, el tiempo voló mientras bebieron una tras otra. El alcohol subió a la cabeza de ambos, liberando un poco las inhibiciones y las bromas se subieron de tono:

— Eres un idiota Morinaga, de verdad que no sabes ajustar el microscopio, mira que olvidar prender la luz para ver la muestra. Debería golpearte más a menudo.

— Yo debería golpearte más cuando ensucias con la comida las notas de nuestro experimento.

Así intentaron golpearse uno al otro y de pronto Morinaga estaba sobre Souichi en el piso de la sala, sujetando sus manos una a cada lado de él. Sintió el palpitar de su corazón reprimido y se asustó soltándolo.

— Tatsumi, eres un debilucho.

El ligeramente ebrio Souichi se enfadó y se lanzó sobre él intentando someterlo, lo logró con trabajos y torció su mano tras la espalda, ya que el chico menor estaba bastante más alcoholizado que él. Tenerlo así tan indefenso lo hizo querer escuchar suplicas:

— Ahora quién es el frágil. — Dijo en su oído y el aliento en la oreja de Tetsuhiro lo comenzó a excitar. Le repugnó esa sensación de calor rodeando su entrepierna, la borrachera se le quitó y así con Souichi sometiéndolo recargado totalmente sobre él, le gritó:

— ¡Suéltame bastardo! ¡Este juego se acabó!

— No te voy a soltar hasta que digas que eres un idiota.

— ¡Déjame que no estoy jugando! ¡Esto es desagradable!

— Reconócelo o no te liberaré.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Déjame en paz que no estoy jugando!

Se sacudió con mucho más enfado y Souichi se asustó del tono tan irritado que usó su colega. Lo soltó y se levantaron ambos. Tatsumi observó la excesivamente notoria erección en los pantalones de su amigo.

La mirada de disgusto en Morinaga cambió y le salieron un par de lágrimas. Le dio un aventón haciendo que chocara contra la pared y caminó hasta él con mirada fiera casi como si fuera a golpearlo, gritando:

— ¡Cómo te atreviste! ¡Te odio! ¡Me odio a mí por sentir esto y lo único que quisiera es que tú fueras una mujer para dejarme llevar! Pero tampoco quiero eso. ¡Maldita sea! Por qué tienes que…

De inmediato unió sus labios a los de un sorprendido Souichi y al instante en que los sintió, abrió la boca recibiendo la lengua y uniéndola a la del extraviado Morinaga. Al separarse, lo primero que salió de la boca del chico más joven fue:

— ¡Cómo puedes hacerme esto! ¡Demonios! Yo estaba curado de ser esta desagradable abominación y ahora tú me has hecho otra vez un enfermo marica.

Sin pensar dos veces salió de su propia casa y caminó a prisa por las solitarias y silenciosas calles sin rumbo fijo, de pronto se halló en su laboratorio sentándose a llorar por no poder controlar lo que él suponía un monstruo que vivía en él.

Tatsumi se quedó asombrado del espectáculo, todavía no podía creer que había sido besado y la saliva de su colega podía sentirse en su boca con ese sabor dulzón y caliente. Se aterró de que su cuerpo parecía excitado por ese único beso y corrió a lavar sus dientes con tal de quitarse la culpa.

Requería urgentemente hablar con él y aclarar las cosas, después de todo tenían un contrato laboral y no podía correr directo a casa escapando de las cosas. Además dentro de él no pensó un momento el terminar esa buena amistad que creció entre ellos, por un accidente causado sin duda por el alcohol, o al menos eso se repitió a sí mismo insistentemente.

Esa noche se recostó sin poder dormir, requería pensar las cosas pero los sensuales labios de Morinaga se posaban una y otra vez sobre los suyos en su imaginación. No únicamente era él, también el chico en el laboratorio se despreció a sí mismo por tener esos pensamientos.

Al siguiente día, Morinaga caminó de vuelta a casa, cansado por no dormir bien, en el duro suelo de su laboratorio, con su chamarra para cubrirse. Llegó y al abrir la puerta, alertó a Souichi que estaba en la cocina calentado la comida que la señora Morinaga había dejado para ellos. Sin pensar dos veces corrió hasta la entrada para confrontarlo y así decirle lo que creía era correcto:

— ¡Dónde diablos estabas! Esta es tu casa y simplemente te fuiste en medio de la noche, yo pensé que algo te había ocurrido, quizá que te habían asaltado o golpeado.

— Esas cosas no le incumben, usted es un simple extraño y creo que hemos terminado con todo esto.

— Sólo olvida lo que ocurrió ayer. Haré como que nunca pasó.

— ¡No puedo maldita sea! ¿Sabes por qué? Lo que nunca te conté es que yo era de esos asquerosos homosexuales. Cuando tenía dieciséis el tipo con el que salía me despreció diciendo que amaba a mi hermano, sólo fui usado, y me di cuenta que estas relaciones insanas estaban destinadas al fracaso. Pero ahora por tu culpa yo no puedo evitar sentir otra vez esos sentimientos desagradables. Y no puedo, no puedo con esto ¡Estúpido bastardo! Quiero tenerte entre mis brazos y besarte. Me odio por eso y sin duda no cambiaran mis repugnantes ideas si tú sigues aquí. Quiero que te largues de mi casa y nunca vuelvas a buscarme. Puedes llevarte todo lo que tenemos y romperé nuestro contrato. Sólo vete antes de que no pueda dejarte ir.

Souichi quedó impactado con esas palabras, agachó la cabeza y asintió entendiendo que era verdad. Por alguna razón su corazón parecía fracturado y respondió levantando la mirada:

— No necesito nada, tu puedes quedarte con la investigación, después de todo es tu idea. Empacaré mis cosas y me iré. Lo siento mucho.

Ensombrecido subió a la habitación que le correspondía y guardó todas sus cosas, dejó la bitácora, las llaves de la casa y su copia del contrato sobre el buró. Salió de la habitación y tocó a la puerta de Morinaga.

— Ya me voy… Te dejé todo sobre el buró y gracias por haber sido mi único amigo. Te voy a extrañar.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Morinaga no pudo evitar llorar ante las palabras de despedida, pero no podía abrir para decir ninguna palabra, si lo hacía se arriesgaba a hacer algo impulsivo. Así que guardó silencio y sus pensamientos se ahogaron en pesar, saliendo por sus ojos como lágrimas amargas de abandono.

Tatsumi suspiró intentado calmar sus ansias de llorar, pero se marchó y con cada paso, el agua de sus ojos salió inevitablemente. Era un desastre aquello, sintió la soledad, conocía ese sentimiento, puesto que cuando su madre murió lo había tenido como una espina clavada en el corazón. Ahora sus emociones ahogadas en amargura lo cubrieron. Tomó el camión hasta el aeropuerto y en la sala de espera aguardó ensimismado. El siguiente vuelo a Nagoya tardaría al menos una hora, así que se resignó con un café y un libro, aunque no podía pasar del primer párrafo leído por culpa de las cosas en su cabeza.

Morinaga se sentía cada vez más enfermo, por primera vez esa ansiedad creció desmedidamente en su cuerpo y presentó síntomas extraños que se unían a su afección emocional. Unas nauseas terribles lo hicieron correr directo al sanitario y el vacío de su estómago lo hizo sacar el ácido que se había acumulado. Tenía unas ganas enormes de golpear su cabeza contra el lavabo, aunque simplemente puso agua en su rostro. Sus pensamientos reflejaron la angustia total y expresó en voz alta en su solitaria casa:

— ¡No debiste irte! ¡Tatsumi malnacido!

Su dura coraza se reblandeció y no iba a permitir que se fuera si podía llegar a detenerlo. A pesar de eso no sabía que decirle en cuanto lo viera, o cómo debía reaccionar, no obstante lo más importante en sus ideas fue llegar hasta él. Tomó inmediatamente un taxi y prácticamente rezó porque todavía pudiera hallarlo en la sala de espera.

Para Tatsumi, las dudas, las interrogantes sobre si era tan malo querer quedarse con ese chico a pesar de sus intenciones, lo hicieron escribir como aquella vez cuando quiso liberarse de sus emociones negativas. Escribió una carta a su madre muerta dejándose llevar por las ideas y sin pensar:

 _Mamá he conocido un hombre, Morinaga Tetsuhiro. Nunca tuve un buen colega, un amigo, o un compañero que me hiciera reír. Él es alguien con el que juego, con el que me divierto y tenemos intereses en común. Son tantas cosas que compartimos que no me canso de estar horas a su lado. Pero no todo es bueno, él ha confundido la amistad y yo fui besado por él. Me repugno aquello, pero también me gustó, creo que fue por el alcohol. Tiene que ser el alcohol, porque si no entonces yo debería volver y aclarar todo. No soporto esta sensación que me quema de saber que tengo que irme y estas emociones que jamás había sentido alguna vez. No quiero, no quiero irme, no sin decirle que podemos hacer un trato, estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo sólo un poco y yo…_

— Tatsumi sempai… ¡Por qué te fuiste malagradecido! — La voz frente a Souichi lo hizo subir la mirada y el par de ojos verdes enfadados y enrojecidos lo vieron con contrariedad. Cerró la libreta entre sus piernas y se levantó a responder:

— ¿Por qué me fui? ¡Tú me corriste animal!

— Pero no tenías que tomarlo tan literal. Estaba enfadado, pero no quiero que te vayas. 

— Estoy confundido… En realidad no entiendo nada, sin embargo tampoco quiero marcharme.

— Entonces regresa y yo procuraré olvidar… eso…

— De acuerdo, así lo haremos.

Algo extraño y distinto se acento en ambos, una necesidad, mucha curiosidad ante las emociones nuevas. Souichi se preguntó si esos labios que lo habían envuelto en un beso habían sido reales, puesto que ahora al mirarlo no podía evitar preguntarse sobre su sabor y su textura. Tetsuhiro por su parte, conforme los días se acumularon, no podía evitar el cruzar de cuando en cuando la mirada y avergonzarse de los sentimientos que crecieron en cada parte suya, distrajo su cabeza de aquellos pensamientos y evadió cada contacto.

La charla sobre sus nuevos términos de convivencia no se había suscitado con la vuelta de Souichi a su casa, a pesar de ello la distancia que marcó tajantemente Morinaga fue crucial en su relación, ya no había golpes, ni insultos, ni charlas que no fueran de lo más esencial en el trabajo.

El par de hombres serios, cabizbajos, pensando muchas veces en que la distancia los hacía casi extraños, indiferentes y la vida que corría en las venas se regodeaba con la más simple mirada, con el más tenue toque que producía de inmediato un volcán que aguardaba por un beso. Las cosas se tornaron tan distintas, los buenos amigos que podían sentir paz uno en el otro, ahora se marchitaban por la cercanía y la distancia.

La madre de Tetsuhiro, de inmediato notó el cambio al volver de su viaje, parecía que todo lo que ella hiciera no podría producir en su hijo o en su invitado, la más leve felicidad. Fue entonces que se percató de algo particular en Tetsuhiro, había cambiado radicalmente con Souichi, conocía las travesuras que solían hacerse a sus espaldas y los ojos verdes que resplandecieron con vivacidad. Recordó los mismos ojos, en el verde del mirar de su esposo que al llegar todos los días de su empleo, solía verla como la primera vez, con anhelo, con dulzura y sobre todo con amor. De ahí que los observó detenidamente durante la cena en su casa, el desgano, la desdicha y las miradas robadas uno al otro, como un acto profano y prohibido que llevaba vida y agonía. Sin detenerse un segundo, se preguntó sobre los rumores sobre su hijo menor y la tristeza que le causó el tenerlo desganado e indignado en esa desagradable ocasión.

Tetsuhiro había negado por consejo de su hermano Kunihiro el hecho de haber tenido una relación amorosa con Masaki, así que ella no dudo en creer aquello y mucho más su esposo que le repugnó la idea de que su hijo pudiera ser algo como un gay. No obstante se preguntó si la visita del joven Tatsumi tendría algo que ver en el cambio de humor tan drástico en su hijo, primero a felicidad y ahora a desventura. Esa misma noche, subió a la habitación de su Tetsuhiro y con seriedad le habló:

— Mi pequeño Tetsuhiro, me gustaría hablar contigo de algo importante.

— ¿Qué sucede madre?

— Quiero que seas honesto y yo seré honesta primero. Recuerdas los rumores con Masaki, en aquellos años, me pregunté tantas veces si era cierto, por tu forma de ser, me parecías delicado, en tu voz, en tus actos. Temía que si eras eso, podrías sufrir rechazos en la sociedad y más que nada, egoístamente tu padre y yo queríamos que fueras el reflejo de nuestros anhelos.

— Madre que cosas dice. Siempre le recalqué que no tenía nada que ver con esas invenciones, recuerde que Masaki se cortó las venas por sus mentiras.

— Hijo, yo sé que siempre dijiste que no eras algo así, ¿pero sabes que he pensado? Que quizá si alguien como el chico Tatsumi estuviera contigo, no podría ser tan malo. Así que si te detiene de ser feliz la aceptación de la familia, cuenta conmigo, sólo quiero que seas feliz y no soporto verte así tan decaído, a ambos, a ti y al chico Tatsumi.

La mirada desencajada de Tetsuhiro parecía reflejar años de ansiedad, años de negación y de preocupación por sus deseos. Entre lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas respondió cuando la mujer lo sujetó entre sus brazos:

— No madre, no puede venir a decirme eso ahora. ¿No dijo siempre que ese tipo de personas están equivocadas y deben elegir el buen camino para enorgullecer a sus padres?

— Siempre estaré orgullosa de ti, aunque decidas vivir tu vida con ese joven. Quiero de verdad que seas feliz y que sientas amor, de la misma forma en la que yo he amado a tu padre y de la misma en la que él me ha amado a mí.

Se descompuso entre los cariñosos brazos de su querida madre y como un tierno niño recibió caricias sobre su cabello mientras liberó su llanto apretando su rostro contra la mujer que le había dado la vida, la misma que acababa de darle algo más que eso.

— Él no es gay mamá. — Expresó al separarse luego de calmarse un poco.

— Te aseguro que él siente lo mismo que tú. Además el amor es arriesgado y si no es con él, debes ser libre para buscar tu camino.

— Gracias mamá… pero yo no soy…

— Lo entiendo, querías hacerme sentir orgullosa y desde que te vi crecer lo he sido. Miré cada logro, cada paso tuyo y supe que no podrías decepcionarme.

— ¿Pero y papá? ¿Qué diría él si yo fuera algo así?

— Si tú quieres podemos hablar con él y hacerle entender, pero preferiría que primero hallaras a la persona indicada y sólo así demostrarle lo feliz que eres para que lo entienda con tan sólo verte al rostro.

— Mamá, yo bueno… gracias por decir eso, pero no soy gay… es que yo… necesito estar a solas.

— Por supuesto mi pequeño Tetsuhiro. Sólo quería que lo supieras, de verdad quiero que seas feliz. Nunca olvides que soy tu madre, la que te dio la vida y por eso es que deseo que la uses para disfrutarla. Piensa lo que te he dicho y si ese joven que es adorable, puede llenar el vacío de tu corazón, lo recibiré como si fuera mi tercer hijo.

Morinaga se quedó repitiendo esas palabras de su madre una y otra vez en su cabeza, se preguntó si de verdad era capaz de sentir algo por el chico o los deseos frustrados lo habían hecho un loco. Entonces los labios de su sempai llegaron a sus pensamientos, esos labios dulces que se habían abierto para él, que habían recibido a su lengua de manera sensual y avasalladora, llena de sensaciones hermosas.

A pesar de todo, el orgullo tiránico de Morinaga jamás cedería, algo dentro de su corazón que había estado cerrado tantos años le impidió aceptar que aquellos sentimientos que le daban una calidez a su alma, pudieran ser de algo más que una buena amistad. Mucho más porque Souichi había sido claro al respecto, con los problemas que había pasado con hombres homosexuales y el hecho de que los odiaba como él.

Sin embargo, ahora que Tetsuhiro sintió el conforte de una madre que lo apoyaba incondicionalmente, empezó a sentirse libre en parte, y por primera vez esa mañana quiso mirarlo con otros ojos. Se sorprendió que había algunas miradas furtivas en su colega pero no pensó reconocer por ningún motivo esas emociones y expresarlas estaba como la última cosa en la lista de cosas por hacer. Esto se debía a que nunca volvería a permitir que alguien fuera tan cercano como para dañar su corazón y romperlo en partes.

La madre curiosa y entrometida de Morinaga no se quedó contenta con hablar con su propio hijo, sintió la confianza de tocar a la puerta del muchacho que en su opinión, causaba los desvelos de su hijo menor. El chico Tatsumi la hizo pasar y de inmediato le dijo con seriedad:

— Necesitaba hablarle de algo muy importante joven Souichi, creo que le he dado la suficiente confianza para que me diga algo importante. Necesito estar segura de que usted será honesto con mi hijo.

— Siempre soy honesto señora Morinaga.

— En ese caso, vine a decirle que no lastime los sentimientos de mi hijo. Él ha sufrido bastante y ha estado solo muchos años, por lo que sin importar lo que crea correcto, debe decir siempre la verdad sobre lo que siente y únicamente la verdad podrá hacer que las cosas no sean malas.

— Como le digo, siempre voy a ser honesto. No tenga cuidado.

— De verdad tengo fe en ello.

El día llegó y se volvió extraño para el par de chicos, Tetsuhiro comenzó a cometer una serie de errores que hicieron a Souichi inevitablemente golpearlo.

— ¡Vaya! Sí que te has vuelto bruto hoy. Presta atención Morinaga.

— Lo siento Tatsumi, me concentraré en lo que hago, estoy un poco distraído.

Dejó de llamarlo sempai, pues así le había empezado a decir con tal de marcar su distancia y nuevamente Souichi escuchó su apellido saliendo de labios del chico de cabellos azulados preguntando:

— ¿Y Ahora porque me dices mi apellido?

— ¿Así te apellidas no? ¿Me dirás que quieres que te diga Souichi?

— Yo… yo… en realidad no me importa cómo me digas. Vuelve al trabajo.

La seguridad de tener una madre que le había dado esperanzas, cambió radicalmente sus fantasías comunes y ahora le dio muchas vueltas a un deseo. Sólo una vez más probar los labios de su mejor amigo.

— ¡Oye tú! ¡Bruto! ¿Ya anotaste en la bitácora las cosas de hoy?

— Lo siento la olvidé en casa.

Usa el cuaderno que está en mi mochila, anda ve, necesito anotes esto.

Morinaga se sacudió a sí mismo, además se abofeteó ligeramente sin que Tatsumi lo viera y abrió la mochila sacando la libreta. De inmediato, en medio de los caracteres, la última nota decía algo. Reconoció al instante la forma, era su nombre y lo que decía aquella nota lo hizo sacar las emociones ocultas, había un sonrojo en su rostro.

El chico en el microscopio miró a su colega que se había detenido con la libreta de espaldas a él y observó que la tenía abierta y leía. El aire le faltó y aquella nota que escribió el día en el aeropuerto lo azotó.

— ¡Qué demonios estás leyendo en mi cuaderno infeliz! — Gritó como la única cosa que pudo pronunciar.

La voz de Morinaga sin voltear se escuchó:

— ¿Entonces tú?

Dejó de inmediato el trabajo y se aproximó con tal de arrebatar la libreta.

— ¡Yo nada! ¡Devuelve eso!

Tetsuhiro levantó en su mano la libreta con tal de que no se la arrebatara, volteó y al mirarlo un único instante, parecía haber un gran sonrojo en su rostro. Tatsumi se avergonzó y retrocedió algunos pasos pues la mirada acechante de su colega lo atemorizó. Creyó por un segundo que podría suscitarse una pelea y levantó los brazos poniéndose en guardia pues sin decir una palabra, Morinaga caminó siguiendo sus pasos hasta que topó con la pared.

— ¡Basta! ¡Qué haces! Pensé que nuestro juego había terminado. — Exclamó con temor.

Sujetó sus manos contra la suyas y la tensión en ellas, desapareció cuando los ojos verdes se hicieron vidriosos.

— Souichi… yo…

Y precisamente ahí, sin poder decir una palabra más, Tetsuhiro unió sus labios a los de su amigo. Las bocas que estaban juntas se movieron lentamente hasta que las lenguas se tocaron y el casto beso se tornó pasional, lleno de las emociones contenidas y por encima de aquellas, el amor resplandeció un instante casi mágico. Se olvidaron de las reflexiones, no había algo más en todo el mundo que la persona a su lado, y el suave calor que afloró pasando de uno al otro.

Cuando los labios dejaron de estar unidos, los ojos incrédulos de los dos no daban cabida a lo que acababa de pasar.

— ¿Es cierto eso que dice en tu libreta?

— Eran cosas privadas, no tenías derecho a meterte en mis asuntos.

— Mira imbécil, me mandas por la libreta como tu gato y luego veo mi nombre. ¡Cómo no iba a leerlo!

— Estúpido Gusano, te dije que escribieras en ella y no que te pusieras a revisar lo que tengo ahí.

— Simplemente olvídalo.

— ¡Qué lo olvide! ¡Acabas de meter tu lengua en mi boca!

— Corrección, tu metiste la tuya en mi boca y no me refería a eso.

— ¿Entonces vas a negar que me besaste? ¿Y a qué demonios te refieres?

— Es cierto, yo te besé pero tú eres el que mete la lengua. Y me refiero a que olvidemos lo de la libreta, yo conservaré esa hoja.

— ¡No te atrevas!

— La necesito porque es una prueba de lo que tú sientes por mí.

— ¡Yo no siento nada! ¡Suéltame! — gritó mientras Morinaga hizo más próximo su agarre empujando sus caderas contra el chico. Levantó sus manos sobre el muro y respondió:

— Es porque yo siento exactamente igual que tú.

Un nuevo beso surgió con el fuego que apareció desde las caderas de Morinaga que se fundieron a las de su colega. De pronto ya no lo tenía contra la pared, sino que abrazados acariciaron sus rostros al ritmo de los besos.

Se dejaron llevar un largo rato, hasta que sin darse cuenta, la sangre de sus cuerpos había llegado justo a la zona más incómoda. Respiraron acelerados el par de tiranos, ya que solían dejar de lado las cosas sexuales y se centraban en lo que consideraban importante, de manera que tenían unas erecciones duras como roca por los días de abstinencia.

— ¡Eres un pervertido Tatsumi!

— ¿Yo? ¡Mira nada más lo que traes también ahí! — Señaló los pantalones del chico menor.

Se cubrieron y marcharon al sanitario a refrescarse el rostro.

— Cómo se te ocurrió hacer aquello en mi laboratorio. Si alguien me ve tocando un hombre sería el acabose de mi reputación. — Recriminó Morinaga.

— Tú eres el que hace las cosas y me culpas. Pero entonces no entiendo esto…

— Aquí es malo hacerlo pero si en mi casa quieres yo puedo hacer una excepción.

— ¡Pero qué sacrificio! Sucio pervertido. — Expresó con sarcasmo Souichi.

— Olvídalo no es que quiera hacer nada contigo.

Las palabras de Morinaga en realidad sólo trataron de cubrir sus deseos alocados, con tal de poder convivir como un par de colegas. No iba a permitir que nadie volviera a acusarlo y señalarlo, por lo que se comportó serio pero sus ojos delataron la emoción cada que su mejor amigo acortó al distancia. Tampoco Souichi quería ser descubierto, le incomodaba sobremanera, el que alguien pudiera conocer aquél gran secreto que llevaba en el corazón, sentimientos por un chico.

Al llegar a la casa Morinaga, de inmediato notó la mujer el cambio en los dos jóvenes, y durante la cena, puesto que su marido llegaba después, no pudo evitar decir:

— ¿Ahora quién de ustedes me dirá que son novios?

Tetsuhiro escupió la sopa. Souichi se sonrojó y renegó:

— Señora, nosotros no… No soy gay.

— Yo tampoco lo soy madre, no diga esas cosas que nos arruina la digestión.

— Pues deben darse prisa, se nota que se quieren mucho y la vida es corta para detenerse a pensar. Creo que hacen una linda pareja y cuando sean novios más les vale decirme para felicitarlos.

No pudieron contrariar a la mujer que había expresado las cosas de forma directa, por lo cual evadieron sus dudas y la investigación que realizaban se hizo la cosa más desafiante, no tanto por el estudio, sino por combinar el trabajo con el amor. Había besos, había sonrisas, hasta que un día no pudieron negarlo y la pasión los sobrepasó. El sexo los hizo caer rendidos uno con el otro, pero eso no quería decir que iban a reconocer algo, sin que él otro dijera primero la frase «Te amo». Fue complicada esa relación pero el tiempo logró que encontraran el balance y al término de su investigación lograron la fama que buscaban, con la cual, se encontraron viviendo en un departamento para detrás de la puerta, dar muchas veces lo que sus labios expresaron cuando sus cuerpos habían sido marcados por la edad.

¿Se preguntan si cambiaron? … Quizá un poco, sin embargo lo gruñones, groseros, presumidos, competitivos y abusivos, continuó, pero también apasionados, cariñosos y enamorados, muy enamorados.

Pero esa … es otra historia, mientras tanto ustedes tendrán que aguardar para saber más.

.

FIN

.

 **Ok disculpen, yo tenía que traer el episodio de La respuesta y bueno mi musa se había marchado, creo que había trabajado demasiado y se fue a huelga. Bueno hemos llegado a un acuerdo y les traigo esto, así que ahora sí, sin distracciones voy por el final de mi primera historia y nos vemos pronto. Gracias a Gaby y a Hikaru (Lizzy) por escuchar mis cosas raras y ayudarme con esta historia. Además mí querida Gaby por la ilustración y las pertinentes correcciones.**

 **No los olvido a todos ustedes mis lectores, los quiero y gracias por leer.**


End file.
